Love in war
by ShadowBoy819
Summary: When adam nearly kills ruby during the fall of beacon, something inside of blake snaps. Now its up to ruby to keep blake not only sane, but alive. faunus ruby. ruby x blake
1. Where it all began

2

As she lay there, Blake was shaking in the bed that she was currently residing on, which was unknown to her was not her bed. Why was she shaking, that was because her brain was currently recapping the events that had just transpired.

**FLASHBACK**

Blake was laying on the ground clutching the stab wound located on her torso. She was laying at the feet of her greatest enemy: Adam taurus. Across from her was her partner and team leader ruby rose. Adam looked down at blake before saying " i told you there would be grave consequences for turning your back on me and the white fang, and now i am going to destroy everyone and everything you love", he then looked over to ruby who was leaning against the wall dazed blood running from a cut on her forehead. "Starting with her", he then made his way over to ruby, pulling out his sword in the process."no, please" blake begged, however her pleas fell on deaf ears as he stood over ruby and raised his sword to strike. "NO!" blake yelled however she was too late.

The night air was pierced by a blood curdling scream of pain. All Blake could do was look on in horror as Adam sliced Ruby's arm off. But he refused to stop there, then he cut off her other arm, then he stabbed her in the face ripping her right eye out, then he grabbed her by her cloak and threw her into the wall, ripping said cloak off. All Ruby could do was cry in agony, she then looked up at Adam who had a psychotic smile on his face. He then leaned down and whispered in ruby's ear "this is all blake's fault" he then stood straight up and pointed his sword just below her chest, meanwhile blake was attempting to crawl over to ruby but, it was no use as adam slowly impaled his sword into her, smiling at her cries of pain. Then as a way to finish his prey off, he pulled his sword down to just above her waist before pulling his sword out and putting it back in the sheath.

Blake had finally pulled herself to her partner's bloody, cut up body, adam stood over ruby's bloody body, inspecting what he considered his masterpiece. He then laughed and looked straight at blake and said "blake this is all your fault if you hadn't left i wouldn't have had to kill your friend, but as much as want to cause you more pain my master has called me back, but don't think this is over, i'll be back for both of you, and next time i'll kill both of you, so farewell … for now" adam then ran off jumping over the buildings. Blake was sobbing looking at ruby's bloody form. "Why? Why did you have to jump in a fight that wasn't yours" " blake, ruby where are yo-". Blake looked over and saw yang and weiss running over to assist them. "Blake what happened" asked yang in a panic at the bloody sight of her little sister. " It was adam, adam taurus" Blake replied. Yang knew exactly who he was and gritted her teeth. "I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD" she yelled in rage activating her semblance her hair erupting in flames and her eyes turning red. But before she could stop her blake fell unconscious.

Blake awoke in a black space like place. " hello?" she called out. She then turned around and saw the last person she ever wanted to see again "a-adam?" she stuttered out in fear. "Blake

you'll never escape me". "No" she said. "No matter how fast or far you run i'll always find you" he said as he stalked towards her "no, p-please go away" she said as she backed away. "I'LL ALWAYS FIND YOU" he yelled as he slashed at her with his sword. "NOOOOO-"

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"NO!" Blake yelled as she shot up in the bed. "Woah, woah blake take a chill pill" yang aid as she grabbed blake's arm. "Where am i?" she asked, " you're at my house" yang replied. "Where ruby. Is she okay?" Blake asked. Yang's expression changed from warm and friendly to cold serious. "If by okay you mean alive, then barely" yang stated. "W-what" blake stuttered. Yang then stood up "it's better if i show you, so follow me" she said. Yang and Blake walked down the hall to the last door on the right. Yang knocked on the door "yo rubes is yang there someone who wants to see you" she said. A voice that sounded like ruby's voice then responded "o-okay you can come in" it stuttered. Yang opened the door and what Blake saw next would cause something inside of her to completely snap.

**And that is one down and who knows how many more to go but i did this for you guys to enjoy alright.**

**-Shadowboy819 has retreated into the shadows-**.


	2. Revelations and Confessions

**Yeah so guys i like this story too much to not update it … so deal with it!**

There she was, and now Blake could see the extent of Ruby's injuries … no injuries was an understatement. There was a bandage wrapped around her head and left eye, there was also a bandage wrapped around her waist, and then of course there were her arms, which were now tiny stubs. " Well i'll just leave you two to talk … okay?" yang awkwardly said before quickly walking out. Blake walked to ruby's bedside and sat in the chair next to the bed. "Ruby i-i'm so sorry" blake said "it's not your fault" ruby whispered. Blake then got and wrapped ruby in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay," Blake said. Ruby just sat there " r-ruby" blake stuttered "yeah" ruby then whispered " w-why, why did you get yourself hurt so bad … just to save me" she whispered the last part. Blake's ears were flat against her head at this point. She then looked up to see Ruby turn to look straight at her finally. "Blake ca-can i show you something" ruby meekly asked. "Um yeah sure" Blake responded. Ruby then unveiled a pair of wolf ears. Blake was stunned "r-ruby you're a faunus" blake asked awestruck. Ruby just nodded. "I have so many questions" blake said

**ALOT OF QUESTIONS LATER **

"So that's why you hid them," Blake asked, ruby nodded, "that's just so cruel. To take someone's innocence just because of their race." ruby had just finished explaining to blake about how when she was little some guy had forced himself on her because she was a faunus. Ruby decided to hide away her ears to avoid any similar happenings.

Meanwhile

Outside yang was talking to a kid that they had befriended back at beacon. He had orange scruffy hair with white tips ( ruby's volume 7 hair but orange with white tips ) and a pair of black tipped orange fox ears. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with destroyer gray pants (yes that's a real color. Look it up) and black combat boots with orange laces. On his back were two twin scythes (take harbinger make it smaller , the handles white and orange and then duplicate it) called shadow and blitz but instead he just called them "shadow blitz" he also had a tail with a black and white tip. On his head were a pair of ski goggles, he also had a bandana over top of a cross necklace. His name was Kai shadow yang's best friend and crush. He was just slightly taller than yang (I'm talking like ½ an inch). "So how's she holding up" he asked, "she's hanging in there," Yang replied. _'Do it now. Now's your chance to tell him how you feel' "_hey kai, c-can i tell you something" she asked meekly, "um sure what is it?" kai asked confused and slightly worried. "I-i...i-um-i" she stutered. "Um.. are you okay yang. Just slow down an-mmpphh" before kai could finish his sentence yang had pressed her lips to his ….

**Aaaaaaand that will conclude today's portion. I will tell what happened in the next chapter**. **And remember guys to stop, look, and listen at railroad crossings.**

**-ShadowBoy819 has disappeared into the shadows-**

Bonus note: kai's semblance is called "power rage"


	3. Preperations and departure

**Well you guys seem to like this story so much I just had to make a new chapter. **

**a/n for kai's semblance imagine captain marvel fused with ultra-instinct goku and super sayin berserker, plus he has qrow's bad luck semblance. Yea he is pretty op and he's a walking time bomb. so, I decided to give kai multiple love interests leave a review on who you want in his…. Uh … harem... I guess. And with that back to our regularly scheduled programing. Also, time skip alert.**

**I own absolutely nothing but my own soul and my oc.**

2 Weeks later.

Kai was laying on the couch looking through his scroll. He was currently bored out of his mind and had nothing to do. Suddenly he had a thought. He thought back to his time at beacon and realized that there were other girls besides yang who had liked him, but he had never noticed. His ears then perked up and he look over the arm of the couch and saw ruby coming downstairs wearing her new prosthetic arms. He smiled at remembering how exited she had been when she first got them.

5 Days ago.

Ruby was still siting in her bed. Blake had left a few days ago and ruby had wanted to go after her but was unable to due to her lack of arms. yang had left with the rest of team JNR (now team JYNR) to go to haven. Kai was entrusted with the job of watching ruby. "so, um what do you want to do" he asked. "I don't know. Oh, we could read comics" ruby suggested. "you can't hold anything" he reminded. "right" she said. They then heard the front door open and close again. "huh tai must be back." Kai said "already, I thought he wouldn't be back for a while. a few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "tai we know it's you so just come in" kai said. Tai then opened the door holding a red box he then walked over to ruby and set it in her lap. "um what is it?" ruby asked. Tai then opened the box revealing two gleaming silver and black prosthetic arms. Kai looked at ruby and swore he could see little stars form in her eyes. "whoa … so cool" ruby said. "Do you want to try them on?" tai asked. "are you kidding? Of course, I do they look so cool" ruby replied "well alright then" tai replied

**25 minutes later. **

Kai was evading the strikes from crescent rose that ruby attempted to hit him with but failed to. Ruby was still trying to get used to her new arms. Kai then used his revolver to launch him to a tree where he gracefully landed on a tree branch. It was at this moment that the bad luck part of his semblance activated, and he knew he fucked up. The tree branch broke under his weight and he fell and hit the ground … hard. "owww. That doesn't suck it blows" kai groaned. Ruby ran over and quickly helped kai to his feet.

Kai then looked up at sky and noticed a bird. A raven to be exact. Ruby turned around and noticed the bird too. They both noticed something odd about the bird as it was getting bigger. Ruby's ears perked up as they picked up the oddity too.

"hey, is it just me or is the bird coming towards us at like a really fast speed. I think is about to crash into u-" kai didn't get to finish id sentence as the bird smashed into him before turning into a woman who kai immediately recognized. She had a long red bladed katana and was pressing it to his throat and had her other hand pressing down on his chest. (YOU ALREADY KNOW WHO IT IS!). "WHERE IS SHE KAI!" she yelled at him. "If you really want to know rave, she already left for haven" he replied. Raven sighed and dismounted him (heh giggity). She stood up and sheathed her sword and looked over at ruby who had a shocked look on her face. Raven smirked. "you must ruby kai's told me plenty about you" She said. Ruby did what she would usually do: she became awkward and stuttered. "h-he has?" she stuttered. Raven just smiled "yes he has" she replied. Suddenly the whirr of a bull head sounded over them. Kai just sighed. "*sight* who in the hell could this be" he soon got his answer.

Stepping out of the bullhead was the one and only Winter schnee. Kai thought to himself 'why is winter here. Did ironwood send her here. If he did what for?'. Winter then looked directly at kai. Kai suddenly felt the air around him drop oh around 100,000 degrees below freezing. She then turned her gaze to raven who was glaring at her. Winter then spoke "I've been sent by ironwood to accompany you on your journey". Kai then replied with a simple "why?". "that is none of your concern" winter sternly replied

**Present day.**

Kai and Ruby finally emerged from the house to their new 'teammates'. They would now be known as team KRRW (crew). With Kai leading, much to winter's protest.

Elsewhere.

Yang and the rest of team JYNR were on their way to haven. However, yang was distracted by this feeling that kai and ruby were both in danger and that she shouldn't have left. '_why do I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen to them … nah their fine kai and ruby aren't pushovers, their strong and can defend themselves. I can't always be there to protect ruby but, I can count on kai to be there for her' _she thought.

Back to team KRRW

Kai and ruby had met up with the rest of the team to leave on their journey. "is everybody ready" ruby asked. "ready as I'll ever be" kai answered. "alrighty then let's get going" she said. They then departed patch on their way to mistral not only to reach haven academy but to find Blake and stop her before she could get herself killed.

**ANNNNNNNDDD that's a wrap how about that, my first thousand-word chapter. so yeah that's a thing and remember leave a review on who you want to be added to kai's harem I will only choose 4 more girls so yea that's a thing too. **

**-SHADOWBOY819 HAS RETREATED INTO THE SHADOWS-**


	4. IM NOT DEAD

Hey Guys, I'm not dead just been busy with school and other stuff.

So, I need you all to do something for me

I've been having a bit of a writer's block (and been waiting for volume 8 to come out) so I need you to help me with ideas on what to do.

Also this is now a harem story for my OC (I actually gave this some thought and wanted to try it out) so I want you to choose one character (per review) to add I've already added team RWBY so you need to choose 3 more characters (I'm only taking 3 more) choose from the list below

Remember you can only choose 1 per person

Nora

Cinder (her being reformed is an option I'm open to)

Pyrrha (she's a ghost)

Neo

Emerald

Another OC (Bianca or Myuki)

One of your guy's OC's (females only)

I'm also open to any other suggestion of your guy's

Alright that'll do it

I NOW HAVE AN AO3 ACCOUNT WITH A NEW STORY ON IT. CHECK IT OUT!

/users/EmbercCelica

-ShadowBoy819 has retreated into the shadows-


End file.
